Come Home Soon
by Shinineko09
Summary: My first fic ever. Yay! It is about a special time for Daine and Numair can't be there. Please r&r. No flames. Songfic to SHeDAISY's Come Home Soon. Characters by Tamora Pierce. It's a one-shot, sorry.


**Come Home Soon**

By DomLover 

"Ma, when's Da coming home?"

Veralidaine Salmalin looked at her two-year-old daughter, Sarralyn. The toddler looked back with gray eyes. Innocence shone in her young face. Daine smiled sadly. "I don't know. But, I want him here too."

"I miss him. How long is Uncle Jon going to keep him at the palace?"

"Until they find the spell they need." Daine didn't say it, but she had no idea how long that would take. In his last letter, Numair had said that they weren't even close to finding the spell. He'd already been gone half a year. She wanted to visit him, but being pregnant made it unsafe.

I put away the groceries 

_And I take my daily bread_

_I dream of your arms around me_

_As I tuck the kids in bed_

"Sarralyn, it's nearly midnight," a voice exclaimed from the door. It was Jolene, Sarra's nursemaid. "What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. I miss Da."

"Come, I'll tuck you in and read you a story." Sarralyn took the offered hand and was led to the nursery. Not even twenty minutes later, Jolene reappeared. "Sarra is sleeping," she said. Then she murmured, "You miss him, too."

Daine nodded, gazing at the stars outside her window. 'Please, Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith,' she prayed. 'Please send Numair back home to me.

I don't know what you're doing 

_And I don't know where you are_

_But I look up at that great big sky_

_And I hope you're wishing on that same bright star_

Daine looked at Jolene. "I don't sleep well when he's not here," she confessed.

Jolene looked sympathetic. "He'll come back. Sooner or later. He loves you, and the king can't keep him forever." Jolene looked thoughtful. "And all this silly worrying can't be good for the baby."

Daine grinned. "You're probably right." But later that night in her room, Daine became sad again. She took out one of his shirts, holding it to her nose and smelling the wonderful scent of Numair that she missed so much. She stripped and put on Numair's shirt. Slipping under the covers of their bed, she gazed sadly at the spot where Numair was supposed to be. Eventually she kissed the black opal pendant he'd given her and cried herself to sleep.

I wonder, I pray 

_I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_And it's so hard living here on my own_

_So please, come home soon_

_Come home soon_

I know that we're together 

_Even though we're far apart_

_And I'll wear our lucky penny_

'_Round my neck, pressed to my heart_

The falcon that had agreed to carry messages between Daine and Numair woke her as it fluttered in through the open window. Eagerly, Daine called the bird to her and took the letter off his leg. She thanked him and her flew out the window to hunt until her reply was ready.

Reading the letter, Daine's face was a flurry of emotions. First joy as she read that they'd found the spell they needed. Then sadness as he explained it would take three months to get all the things they would need, then a month after that to complete the spell. Then hope, because he could come home until they had the ingredients. Then anger, as King Jonathan ordering Numair to stay slashed her hope down.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she read the last part: "I might not be home for the birth of the baby."

The paper Daine wrote her reply on what soon studded with wet spots. The words ran together and smudged as her tears landed on them.

She sent the letter with the falcon and looked around her bedchamber. It was so big. She was so alone.

I wonder, I pray 

_I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_And it's so hard living here on my own_

_So please come home soon_

"Ma?" Daine heard a small voice. Sarralyn was in the doorway. "Why are you crying?"

"No reason. I'm all right."

Sarralyn climbed onto the bed with her ma. "It's Da, isn't it? He won't be home for a long time."

"No," Daine agreed. "He won't."

"Well, I think Cloud wants you to stop moping and go brush her. She just rolled in dust."

"Lucky me," Daine said sarcastically, making Sarralyn giggle as she got up. The whole time she brushed her pony, she half expected Numair to come up behind her and hug her, then carry her upstairs to the loft and dump her in the hay.

I still imagine your touch 

_It's beautiful missing something that much_

_But sometimes love needs a fighting chance_

_So I'll wait my turn, until it's our turn to dance_

Numair didn't come.

I wonder, I pray 

_I sleep alone_

_I cry alone_

_Without you this house is not a home_

_So please come home soon_

The nights of crying grew more frequent as her due date loomed nearer. She was so scared. Daine knew women died giving birth. She needed Numair to hold her, to tell her everything would be all right.

But he couldn't.

I walk alone 

_I try alone_

_And I'll wait for you_

_Don't wanna die alone_

_So please, come home soon_

Daine yelled in pain as her contractions woke her in the night. "Oh, Ma, help."

Jolene rushed in. "Daine, I'm here. What do you need?"

"Go – take care of Sarralyn. I'll be fine" 'Please, Ma, let me be fine.'

Come home soon 

_Come home soon_

Numair burst through the door downstairs. "Daine!"


End file.
